Love?
by Madzforcatz
Summary: People go missing in Forks and Bella finds herself as one of the victims. Her memory is erased by the Volturi as she is transformed into a vampire, clueless to the world. When Edward learns of this, he embarks on a journey to find her. But when the Volturi set a mission for her to bring Edward to them, does she choose love or loyalty?
1. Prologue

Numb. Emotionless. Painful.

I raised my head to see I wasn't the only person in this uncomfortably large room. There were at least fifty - maybe more - teens and young adults in this room that had been captured like me. I propped myself up with one elbow, contemplating the fact that I didn't know how I got here, and couldn't remember anything before I had awoken.

I stayed in that position for a few seconds, before pushing myself up on my feet. Turning my head, I noticed all four of the walls were reflective, enormous mirrors that I could see myself in. Shifting closer, I touched my and to the glass in wonder at my sleek figure.

I gazed at the leather jacket I was wearing - unbuttoned, which showed a camo tank top. Then I looked down at my legs, which wore skinny black leggings of which were a bit too tight for my liking. Boots, I noticed, were on my feet. Black, like the leggings and jacket, and polished.

Upon noticing I had something written on my right forearm in blue ink, I looked closer. '452' it read. Thinking for a few minutes, I realised that must be the number that identifies who I am in this crowd of what I now thought, thousands of people like me. All of a sudden, I heard many voices at once. 'What am I doing here?' and then, 'Where am I?'

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud but comforting voice that came from a speaker in the middle of the room. It made me jump.  
"Good morning, Quarter 7. Welcome to the army. I hope you all enjoy your stay... If you have any questions, report to the Volturi." I shot up, frozen in thought.

Questions? I had many questions. First, what was I doing here? And second, why was I hearing things? I needed to go to these 'Volturi' people, wherever they were. I had to find them.

I scanned my surroundings, spotting a sign which pointed to a wooden door. My eyes lit up as I sped to it and stopped, inhaling. My hand reached out to the door and I clenched it into a fist, knocking on it.

A woman with long blonde hair and blood red eyes like mine opened it almost immediately, smiling. I froze, examining her face.  
"Bella," She greeted. I scanned her thoughts, before she interrupted me with another phrase. "Hi."  
I half-smiled. "I have a few questions..." I mumbled.  
The lady's smile turned into a frown. "Take a seat."

I stepped into the room. It was way smaller than the other room - like an office - with a desk with a seat facing it. I sat down on it - it was plastic. I lifted my head, gazing at the small man who sat behind the desk. He had silky black hair down to his shoulders and ruby orbs like the lady's. He smiled, then spoke in his familiar, velvety voice.  
"Hello, Bella," He spoke. "I'm glad to see you here. What's the question?"  
He seemed kind, though I didn't trust him yet.  
"I have a few questions actually," I paused, thinking of what to say. "How did I get here?"  
"Well... We erased your memory. We knew you before someone," He huffed, eyeing the woman. "Hunted you. You're a vampire now, Bella. Like you wanted to when you were human."  
My mouth fell open as I started to stutter. "W-What? You monster!" Then I said what my mind said I should. "You _ate_ me?"  
The man chuckled, before speaking again.  
"My name's Aro, this is Jane," He pointed to the woman. "Would you like to do a job for us, Bella?"

I raised my head, eyeing him and nodding. "Yeah. I'd do anything to get out of here."  
Aro smiled. "I need you to find this man,"  
He shifted a picture towards me and I held it in my hand, examining it.

"I'll do it," I agreed, looking at the photo a man with a beautiful chiselled face, golden eyes and bronze hair. 


	2. Bella Swan

I'm in Forks, Washington.  
The last place that this man was seen.  
I don't know his name yet, but I'm sure I'll find out this information soon.

I whizz from house to house, asking each person if they know him.  
But, man, he is gorgeous. The hair, the face... everything.  
Reaching out my hand, I knock on the next door. Number 232.  
I flick down my blacked-out sunglasses so no one will notice my abnormal red eyes.

After about five seconds, a man opens it. He looks in his forties, maybe early fifties. He has curly brown hair and stubble around his jawline. He froze when he saw me, the chewing motion slowed.  
I took the picture Aro had given me out of my pocket and gave it to him.  
"Do you know this man?" I asked.  
"Yes, I do know this man," He choked, swallowing a potato chip. "He knew my daughter."  
I smiled, taking the picture back off of him.

"Who exactly is your daughter?" I had to ask.  
The man sighed, putting his back of chips down. "Listen, I really don't want to talk about this."  
"I really need this information. This man has committed a crime." I explained in a pleading manner.  
"Well, my daughter isn't here. She went missing more than a month ago," He said, rubbing his eyes.  
As I tried to talk, he held his hand out and interrupted me. "But this man loved her. Sure, he's dead creepy, but he would do anything - anything just to see her face. As far as I know, he's a pretty nice boy. Apart from the fact that he took her to Phoenix only to have her be beaten half-to-death."

"Tell me more," Was all I could say.  
He continued to speak, telling me about the fact that she went flying down two flights of stairs and through a window, and ended up with a fractured skull, a broken leg and a few broke ribs, which left me in wonder.  
"And she still went to prom with him..."

"Can you describe the girl to me?" I asked.  
He nodded, taking another sip of tea. "She had pale skin - like her mother's. A sleek figure and she was quite short. She had beautiful brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was the best daughter any father could have."

"And what was the name of you daughter?" I breathed.  
The man inhaled, slamming down a an of beer and wiping his sweaty forehead.

"Her... Her name was Bella Swan." He whispered.


	3. Alice Cullen

**EPOV**

I was doing the usual, reading Shakespear's 'Romeo and Juliet'. Juliet reminded me of my sweet Bella. It made me feel as if she was with me in New York. My reading was interrupted by a noise similar to a dying mouse. My vision shot in the direction of the noise, and it must have came from a frozen Alice.

"Alice!" I panicked. "Alice, what's wrong? Did you see anything?" Her hands were trembling before she swallowed and spoke.

"I-It's Bella..." She whispered.

If I were human, my heart would be thumping at its fastest. "Bella? No, not Bella!" I breathed. "Wh-What exactly happened?"  
"She was in the meadow... then she just disappeared..." Alice said quietly. "She's dead."  
"No..." I said almost noiselessly. "No, she can't be."

Alice cocked her head to the side.  
"I need to find her," I growled, putting my jacket on.

"No, Edward! Don't go!" Alice pleaded, grabbing my forearm.  
"I know she's out there." I said firmly. "She's suffered long enough."  
Alice let go of my arm, letting me open the front door.  
I wrapped my arms around my sister, letting her go after about five seconds.  
"Tell Carlisle where I've gone. I don't know how long it will take - it could take months to find her."

She frowned, kissing me on the cheek. "Be careful." She whispered.  
"I will," I said quietly. "I'll be fine. I'll get Bella back for us."  
"Okay." Was all Alice could say.  
"Bella will be fine." I promised. Those were my last words before I disappeared out of the door.

I hopped into my Volvo, turning the engine on. The song I chose to listen to was 'Dusk Till Dawn' by ZAYN. This song reminded me of Bella. I'd always be with her, no matter if she was ten thousand miles away from me. We would always be together. 

* * *

If you're wondering, whenever I publish a story, I choose a soundtrack to go with it.  
The soundtrack is 'Dusk Till Dawn' by ZAYN ft. Sia.  
The song isn't mine! No copyright!

You can listen to the song here - watch?v=tt2k8PGm-TI


	4. Charlie Swan

The man looked at me anxiously, frozen.  
"Are you alright?" He asked. "Would you like me to get you some water?"  
He was so sweet.

"Dad..." I croaked. "It's me, Bella."  
"No... Bella's gone. She's presumed-" He paused as I took my sunglasses off and then my thick black wig.  
He was more frozen than before. I could tell he was holding his breath.

"Wh-" He started, before I interrupted him.  
"I'll explain everything," I breathed. "I wasn't supposed to reveal myself."  
"B-Bella... You're eyes..." He stuttered.  
"Listen, I know you won't believe any of this, but I have to explain myself," I inhaled deeply. "I don't remember you. I don't remember anything before I went missing. People... erased my memory..." I reached into my pocket, pulling out a crimpled Valentine's card and opening it. "But I do know my name."  
I pointed to top of the card where it said my name, reading the card for the four-hundredth time.

 ** _To my dearest Bella,_**

I love you. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me.  
I could see the most beautiful flower and it couldn't compare to you.  
Even the birds are in awe of your beauty.  
I hope you never forget I love you, and keep me close in your heart however far apart we are.

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY

Edward

Tears welled up in my father's eyes, before he blinked them away.  
"I know you'll find this hard to believe, but I'm a vampire. I don't know how or why I was turned, but I'm not going to say who did. Please believe me..."

"Wow, Bella," He mumbled. "It's hard to believe..."  
I sat, slumped forward, still clasping the picture of my love tight.  
"Who is the name of the man I am looking for?" I asked.

"Edward... Edward Cullen." He stammered, still frozen with fear.  
"So... Edward Cullen is my Valentine." I murmured.  
Charlie nodded. "He's your boyfriend. You always talked about him."  
"I need to find him..." I stood up, tucking the folded card into my pocket.  
"Why did you need to find him in the first place?" He questioned, reaching out his hand.  
"It's my job... I was ordered to do this. I'm sorry," I wrapped my arms around him, feeling him shiver with the coldness of my skin.  
"Bella..." He whispered. "I love you..."  
I did what I had aimed to be a smile, but it just turned into a frown. "Me too." I ended up saying under my breath before I closed the door behind me.

As I walked down the street, I knew my goal of finding out who this man was, was accomplished.  
I was going to find Edward Cullen.


	5. Laura Gale

**EPOV**

As I drove in my Volvo, one hand on the steering wheel, I held my phone in my hand, trying to get hold of Carlisle.  
After about twenty rings, I heard a panicked voice.

"Edward? Why aren't you here?" He asked.  
"I-I went to find Bella." I admitted, turning the volume down on the radio.  
"Why? I thought we left her for a reason."  
"Well, Alice had a vision. It looked like she had been taken by someone." I tried to hold back the sobs as I explained everything. "I'm trying to find out what happened."  
"Bella! No... If we had stayed we could have stopped all this." He murmured.  
"I know... but she'll be okay. I promise. I'm going back to Forks..." I told him.  
"Well, okay. Good luck. Bring her here when you've found her."  
"Bye..." I ended the call, placing the small phone down on the empty passenger seat.

I sobbed tearlessly. I missed Bella so much. It had been five months since I left her in the meadow, abandoned. According to Alice, she stayed in the woods all night crying, until she was found curled up by a tree the next day.  
She thought I didn't love her anymore. But I did - I just had to tell her that to protect her.

The family was silent without her - boring, even. There was nothing to talk about. To be honest, none of us talked anymore. We felt too guilty to ruin an 18 year old's life.

I know, you'd think it would be easy to keep her. Just change her and move away, but really, it wasn't. Charlie and Renee were still alive, and so were all her friends. They would get suspicious that we ran away. They would find out.

I turned down the volume as the song was making me 'cry'.

Unexpectedly, the traffic pulled to a stop. With my amazing sight, I saw some yellow police tape a few cars infront. The whole freeway was blocked and there was nowhere to go.

Furious, I opened my car door and stepped out, walking towards the crime scene. My eyes widened. There laid a dead body surrounded with blood. It had what looked like a bite near the neck. They were pale and had blonde hair, a bit like mine, but a bit lighter.

"What's her name?" I heard a police officer ask a family member. He held a small notepad and a pen in his left hand.  
"L-Laura Gale..." A middle-aged woman stammered. "Will she be okay?"  
"I'm not so sure," Another officer butted in from a few metres away.

I watched the paramedics take her into the ambulance on a stretcher with gauze wrapped around her bleeding head.  
I knew what had happened. But I wasn't sure whether to tell the policemen vampires did exist, and this was definitely a vampire attack.  
But who attacked Laura? That was the real question.


	6. Edward Cullen

I felt guilty.  
I know, vampires feed on human blood, but I didn't know what to do anymore.

I had just killed an innocent teenaged girl. She was utterly beautiful. Astonishing blonde locks and a pale, freckled face.  
Hunting. More like murdering.

Exhaling, I sped into the woods as far as I could so I could get away from any ambulances or police that would search the area for evidence.  
I sat on a boulder, resting my elbows on my knees while I covered my face with my hands. I never realised how much I hated being a vampire until now.

I still wore a mouth warmer, sunglasses, and a beanie. Even if I were caught, no one would recognise me.

At least I looked like I was trying to warm myself up. It was the middle of December and it had snowed the night before.

"H-Hello..." I heard a soft male voice. It was soothing to me, but somehow familiar.  
I didn't bother to look at who was talking, I just stared down at my bare feet. Pulling my black mouth warmer down, I mumbled, "What do you want?"  
"I'm sorry to bother you, but do you know anything about the accident that happened earlier this afternoon?"  
"Why do you care?" I asked in a gruff tone.  
"I- Who are you?" He stammered.  
"Listen, I don't have anything to do with-" I paused as I looked up at his face. "This incident..."

I'm sure his face matched the one on the picture. But I just needed to check...  
I held the photograph up infront of him, then breathed, "I suppose you're Edward Cullen."  
"That... That is my name," He stammered. "Yes, I am Edward Cullen. But who are you?"  
I stood up, stuffing the picture back into my pocket.

"You don't get it, do you?" I hissed. "I don't _want_ you here."  
"Please. I'm looking for my girlfriend. She went missing..." And he trailed off as I started taking off my hat and sunglasses.  
I didn't smile until my eyes met his. They were golden. And I just knew he was a vampire by the scent of him.  
I was taken away by his appearance. Beautiful, silky bronze hair and a pale face.

He just stood there examining me. Then he finally whispered in his quietest voice, "Bella."  
Wrapping his arm around me, he murmured, "I've missed you."  
I felt weird. I didn't remember him. What would I tell him?

"Edward..." I said, letting go of him. "I don't remember you."  
He stepped away, and all he could do was breathe a short gasp.


End file.
